The Morning After
by britsitcomfan
Summary: A little fluffy piece, set 'The Morning After' the kiss in the pub. SPOILERS FOR SERIES 7 THE RAMBLIN BOY!


Disclaimer: I do not own Lewis or any of it's characters!

When Laura Hobson woke that morning, she felt something that she hadn't truly felt for some years. Contentment. Robbie Lewis was sleeping peacefully. Spooned against her back, with his arm wrapped around her waist, and his hand resting gently on her stomach. She chuckled as he snored in her ear. Sighing happily, as he began to stir and trace patterns on her stomach, she turned in his arms and met his eyes with hers. "Good morning pet." Robbie said with a grin, pulling her close to him and placing a soft kiss on the top of her head. "Good morning." she said between the kisses she returned to his chest. He spoke into her hair. "I could definitely get used to this."

The happiness she felt at that moment was so great, that she forgot about how trying the years of waiting for him to be ready had been. In her opinion, every single second had been worth it; because lying in Robbie Lewis' arms was the best feeling in the world, and she couldn't believe how lucky she was to finally be there.

They'd been close to changing the dynamic of their relationship numerous times over the years. They'd planned weekends away, gone for countless drinks and dinners; he even found himself getting jealous, like some sort of pathetic school boy, when she went out with other men. But there was always something standing in the way. Stopping them taking that one final leap.

Robbie put these thoughts to the back of his mind. None of it mattered anymore. Somehow, without really intending to, they'd finally taken that leap, and he was happier than he had been for 13 years. He knew that, seeing how things had fallen so beautifully into place, now was just the right time. And he couldn't be more pleased. The woman in his arms had waited for him. Waited and supported him, while he grieved and worked through his troubles. He couldn't understand what she saw in him. Why she wanted to be with him, but he was so glad that she did. And now that they were together, he didn't plan on letting her go anytime soon.

After a few minutes, Laura spoke into Robbie's chest. "James isn't going to get funny about you not telling him, is he?" He hooked his finger under her chin, tilted her head up and kissed her. "Naah, 'course not. We haven't been carrying on in secret, have we? Anyway, it's not as if he doesn't spend a good deal of his time encouraging me to ask you out. He should be pleased!" She narrowed her eyes and smiled. "When you say 'encourage'?" Robbie couldn't help but laugh, as he kissed her. "He used to try and be subtle about it, but he doesn't bother anymore. 'You're good together you know... You and the Doc.' 'Why don't you ask Doctor Hobson? Get in there quickly before someone whisks her away.'" He imitated James' voice. She looked at Robbie in astonishment. "Really?" He nodded; she shook her head and chuckled. "Bless him, the interfering sod. I might just have to thank him for that though." "Mmmm. I agree." He took her face in his hands, and kissed her hungrily. "Might keep him off the donkey work next week." "Ooh. Aren't you 'Boss of the Year'." He flipped her onto her back and kissed behind her ear. "Oi, you'd better watch it Mrs!" She giggled as he continued to move his lips down her neck.

••••••••

Later that day, Robbie and Laura walked hand in hand, from her house to The Bear Inn; to meet James for a proper catch up lunch after his holiday. James was smoking outside when they arrived. He looked up at them and smiled, noting their joined hands, and the massive grins on their faces. "Alright you two?" "Yes thanks." they replied in unison. The three of them headed into the pub and sat at the table by the window.

Whilst they were waiting for their food to arrive, James told them about his 'holiday' and the irritating kids he had to work with. They both laughed when he told them that he had to restrain one of them by his forehead when he was on the phone to Robbie one day. The conversation was put on hold as the waitress brought over three plates of haddock and chips.

"Anyway... Enough about my frankly dull holiday. This is real news!" He nodded between his two friends. "When exactly? I mean I assume there was nothing going on before I went away, because you're an awful liar... Sir." "Cheeky sod!" He turned his head towards Laura and mumbled, "He can have double donkey work for that one..." Laura stifled a laugh, and James frowned at them in confusion. "I won't ask. But you can at least answer my question." Robbie and Laura looked at each other and smiled. At last Laura spoke. "I guess it just sort of, happened, over the space of the week." "She's had the unfortunate role of my sounding board on this case, and things just fell nicely into place with the amount of time we've been spending together." He took hold of her hand, and they beamed at each other.

James smiled fondly at the couple, who had become lost in each other's eyes. They turned their attention back to him, when they realised how distracted they'd become. "Well, it's about bloody time, if you don't mind me saying so." "Yeah, well she's been waiting patiently for long enough, don't you think?" She gave his hand a squeeze before releasing it, and the three of them finished their meals.

Ten minutes later, James went to get another round. "Just so you know..." Laura placed her hand gently on Robbie's thigh as she spoke. "...I'd have carried on waiting. For as long as you needed me to." He smiled and looked deeply into her eyes, before kissing her. "I know love, but it wouldn't be fair on you. Besides, I'm ready now. Ready to move forward with my life. With you." She thread her fingers through his, and dropped her head onto his shoulder, sighing happily as he kissed her hair.

James looked over at his friends, and found himself grinning like an idiot. He'd never realised that other people's joy could make him so happy. But these weren't just people, were they? They were possibly the two most important people in his life. His surrogate parents, almost. And they both deserved all the happiness in the world, because he honestly wouldn't know where he would be without them.


End file.
